


I'm not in love

by darkravenqueen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate to Love, Life As We Know It AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: “I'm Mr. Amber. I worked for Mrs and Mrs Berg.”With a frown, Noora comes closer. “Work?”“Can I come inside? I have something to tell you.”They sit down in the living room, Noora and Eva mirroring each other with crossed arms.When Noora notices, she quickly drops her arms.“So, I think they already told you. Arielle will now be in your custody in this house.”Noora's heart stop. “'Your custody'?”“Yes. They declared the both of you as parents in case something happened.”“Wait, like us? Together?” Eva asks in disbelief, leaning forwards.“Indeed."





	1. Family and other problems

This is a horrible idea. A fucking horrible idea. Noora looks at herself in the mirror; red lips, black dress, curls – she knows she is looking good, but it is who she is looking good for.

It all started as Vilde, Noora's childhood best friend and partner in crime, thought that it would be a brilliant idea to hook her up with her girlfriend Chris' friend Eva. Noora didn't really like the idea – she is not that desperate – but Vilde looked at her with big eyes and such an optimistic smile that she just couldn't say no. What a big mistake that was.  
Now she is already waiting over an hour for her date to arrive and is slowly getting angry. She tries to call Eva, but she doesn't answer. With a sigh she takes off her shoes and begins to write Vilde a message that begins with “I told you so” as her doorbell suddenly rings.

“Finally,” Noora mutters, picks up her shoes again and goes to open the door.

“You’re late,” she says in the lieu of a hello.

Eva leans against the doorframe, her arms crossed. She wears a yellow beanie, a red flannel and ripped jeans.

Noora doesn’t know if she should feel angry that Eva is so underdressed or embarrassed that she herself is overdressed.

“You’re pretty,” Eva says.

If she thinks that will melt Noora’s heart into a puddle, she is deadly wrong. Okay, maybe a little bit right.

Noora snorts and closes the door behind her. “Compliments won’t distract from the fact that you are late.”

“First off, I’m only fashionably late. Secondly, sure they won’t?” Eva winks at her and Noora is pissed that her cheeks get hot.  


“Anyways, where’s your car?”

Eva laughs. “Car? This is my baby.”

Noora really hopes she misses the car behind the murder machine camouflaged like a motorcycle. This hope dies as Eva takes one helmet and holds it out to her.

“No.”

“Come on, you’ll love it.”

“No,” Noora insists one more time, “not in this dress.”

“Fine, drama queen,” Eva sighs, putting the helm down again.

“Where’s your car then?”

Proudly Noora walks to her red electro mini, opening the door as an invitation.

“Are you serious? Sure this is a car?”

Noora rolls her eyes at that pointed comment. “Will you get in or not?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Eva says while fake saluting.

Noora is really tempted to murder Vilde at the moment. How did she think this was a good idea?

As they sit in the car, Noora turns around to her. “So, where did you book our table?”

“Book?” Eva says, raising her brows.

“Um, yes?” Then after a second, she sighs. “Of course you didn’t book something.”

“Just drive to your favourite restaurant or something,” Eva says not very helpfully as her phone starts ringing.

“Of course,” Noora mutters, leaning her head against the window.

“Hey babe. Yeah, I’m free in two hours.” Noora can feel Eva looking at her. “Or make it one. See you, babe.”

“Very subtle, ‘babe’,” Noora comments.

Eva chooses to ignore it. “So, made a decision?”

“Yes, actually.” Noora turns to coldly smile at her. “Get out of my car.”

 

Since then, they hadn't much contact. Well, at least they tried not to. But that's hard when your best friends are together and then suddenly marry.

Noora held a speech and nearly started crying while Eva was busy making out with some guy in the corner. Typical. But she was happy with the thought to barely see her most of the time.

Well, that changed as soon as Vilde and Chris adopted a girl called Arielle and proclaimed them both godmothers. That meant seeing each other far more often and their friends turning into sappy parents with toys spread in the whole house.

On Arielle's first birthday, they meet yet again. Both ignore each other or shoot each other barely hidden glares.

Noora goes to talk to Vilde, helping her with the cake.

“The cake was my idea,” Vilde says proudly, pointing at the mini shoes on top of it.

Noora smiles. “Very cute.”

“I always have cute ideas.”

Noora raises her brows. “Seriously? Do I need to remind you of the time you tried to get me and Eva to date?”

Vilde just giggles. “Oh, come on, sour face. It was pretty funny.”

“Funny? She is a total jerk.”

Vilde rolls her eyes. “Just help me with the plates, Noora.”

Noora makes a face, but helps her anyway.

Vilde steps back, still looking proudly at the cake. “Can you go outside and get Chris? She's gotta see this.”

With a nod Noora disappears outside, searching the garden for the familiar girl. Finally she finds her and, of course, talking with Eva. Eva has Arielle on her arm, tickling her belly.  
Noora takes a deep breath and walks towards them. She notices how their talking stops, but ignores it.

“Chris? Vilde wants to see you. She's in the kitchen.”

Chris nods, claps on Eva's back and goes inside.

“Hey Arielle,” Noora says, smiling at the little girl and waving her fingers at her. Arielle giggles a bit.

“Arielle, let's go jumping on the trampoline,” Eva says, ignoring Noora and walking straight to the trampoline.

Noora frowns, but leans against it while watching them jump.

“You probably shouldn't swirl her around as much, she's just gonna throw up.”

“Blah blah blah,” Eva replies, throwing Arielle high up.

Suddenly, a small package falls out of her flannel. Noora's eyes widen. “Fucking hell, is that weed?”

Eva smiles innocently and picks it up. “No swearing in front of the children, huh?”

Noora shakes her head. “Unbelievable.”

Eva parrots her and keeps jumping with Arielle who's laugh is filling the whole garden.

“Guys! Bring the birthday child inside! It's cake time!” Vilde shouts from the house, smiling brightly.

As they walk to the house, Eva trips her slightly. Noora glares and would do the same if not for the child. How could one person be so childish?

The only thing keeping the smile on her face is Arielle and how happy Vilde is. This is worth more than anything in the whole world.

After cake, Noora goes around to talk to a few people she hasn't seen in ages. So many are busy with parenthood while her job as journalist keeps her more than busy.

“Sana!” she cheers, hugging the small girl.

“Noora, hey!”

Yousef also comes to them, slinging an arm around Sana. “Nice to see you again, Noora.”

“How are you two?”

“It's a little bit exhausting with the twins, you know, but we are fine,” Sana says, grinning when Yousef kisses her cheek. As gross coupley as ever.  
“Which reminds me, could you please change their diapers?” Sana continues, looking up to Yousef. He sighs.

“Okay. Be right back.”

They talk a little bit more before Sana gets distracted with meeting Jamilla and her children.

Noora keeps wandering around, heading outside.

She accidentally bumps into someone. She looks up to apologize, but is surprised by whom she sees. “Isak? Oh my god, it has been ages.”

They both hug, Isak grinning slightly. “Yeah, children are a handful.”

Noora looks at him surprised. “Children? As in, plural?”

“Yeah. Even and I adopted two kids. They are really cute.”

“I can imagine,” Noora says.

Even comes up with one child on his arm, one on his other hand. “Hey Noora.”

“Even. Very busy, I see.”

Even laughs. “Something like that.” Then he turns to Isak. “I think Ina is grumpy. She won't let me put her down.”

“Ina, come here” Isak coos, taking the girl out of Even arms.

Noora smiles at them once more before moving on.

It's weird having all those people talk about having children while being single yourself. Noora really wants children, she really does. But she wants a family for that. And until now, all the girls she dated were a dead end street. What a life.

With a sigh she sits down on the swing. Deep in thought she doesn't notice someone sitting next to her. She only looks up when she hears the rusty swing move.  
Eva sits there, with Arielle on her lap. She completely ignores Noora.

“Let's fly high, Arielle, hm?” Eva mutters, grinning as the baby starts giggling.

Well, that grin abruptly stops when Arielle suddenly makes a face and starts throwing up.

“What the -”

Noora bites her lip to not laugh. “Told you you were throwing her around to wildly.”

Eva glares daggers at her.

“Don't worry, Arielle, you are not the first girl to throw up on her,” Noora adds.

More glaring.

But Noora just smiles and leans back. Karma.

 

Karma is a big word. But where is the Karma now?

Noora still clutches the receiver in her hand tightly, her knuckles turning white.

“Miss? Can you still hear me?”

Noora nods, forgetting for a second that the police officer can't see her. Then she shakes herself.

“Yes, I can.”

She steadies herself on the counter, trying to breathe evenly.

“The accident was bad. You should probably come in.”

Only now she notices she is crying.

“Are Chris and Vilde alright?”

There is silence for some time. “Please come in.”

She rings off and runs to her car without looking back.


	2. Karma is a bitch

Noora ignores the speed limit on her way to the police station. She doesn't care.

The only thing she feels are the tears streaming down her cheeks. She stifles any sobs that threaten to come out of her throat.

She nearly runs over an officer while bursting into the station. The said officer already waits for her.

“You better sit down.”

“I'm fine,” Noora says. “Where are they?”

The officer sighs. “We did everything we could. The hospital called five minutes ago. The injuries were too grave. My condolences, Miss.”

“No.” Noora shakes her head. “They can't. They can't be dead.”

She turns around as she hears the door banging open. It's Eva, her hair a mess, her eyes red.

Noora looks at her the first time without any dislike. She shakes her head no at the silent question in Eva's eyes. Eva breaks.

The officer pats Noora's shoulder once before taking off again.

She walks to Eva who slid down to her knees, staring at the ground before her. She kneels right next to her and hugs her.

She doesn't care about their rivalry right now.

Surprisingly, Eva hugs her back, clutching her hands into Noora's sweater.

“Are they really gone?” she whispers hoarsely.

Noora nods. “Yes. They are.”

Eva takes in a ragged breath and shakes against Noora's chest.

Noora doesn't care and cries with her.

 

It took a few minutes, but Eva was the first to calm down.

Now they are at their house.

Noora feels like an intruder, no matter how often she already has been in it.

Eva looks clean of emotions now, taking the phone to call the babysitter the police told them had Arielle.

Noora just sinks onto the couch, burying her face in her hands.

This can't be true. This had to be a joke.

Chris and Vilde were both so damn young. They just adopted Arielle.

She barely hears Eva's annoyed voice until the phone is thrown onto the table. Noora flinches and looks up.

“They will keep her overnight. But she's safe.” She sits next to Noora.

“What now?”

“We should probably sleep. I'll take the couch, go sleep upstairs.”

This is so unlike Eva that even through her grief Noora raises her brows. “Are you -”

“Go before I reconsider it.”

Noora huffs. “Thanks, I guess.”

She stands up and walks to the door, but turns around one last time.

“I mean it.”

Eva just waves her off and lies down.

With a tight throat Noora goes upstairs.

 

It's hopeless. She's been turning around on the bed for hours now.

It all feels so wrong.

This is Chris and Vilde's bed. Well, was. Now it's just a bed. A normal bed.

Noora stares at the ceiling, her eyes tearing up once again.

The house feels so dead. But that's ridiculous. A house doesn't live. And yet, it seems like it died with them. She muffles her sobs with the pillow, hoping Eva won't hear her.  
She remembers the first day she met Vilde, how they became friends. They laughed and cried a lot together. They were like fire and ice, unstoppable and always fighting fiercely for each other.

Noora can't believe that flame died. Her heart tightens while she gasps for air.

This is not fair. Not fair not fair not fair not fair.

They found their luck just that it was taken away again.

Why not her instead?

After hours of crying, she gives up. Sleep won't find her anyway.

She goes downstairs, quietly cleaning up dishes, as if they both came back anytime now, wanting the house to be clean. After that, she cleans the kitchen. Her hands itch to do something, to keep her busy.

She is just cleaning the coffee machine as a voice startles the crap out of her.

“What the fuck?”

Noora turns around and looks at her.

Eva looks as shitty as Noora feels. She doesn't comment, though, and continues to clean it.

“I'm just tidying up a bit.”

“Pretending that they will come back?” Eva asks, sitting down onto the table.

She freezes at Eva's words. “Fuck off.”

“It's no use, Noora. They are dead.”

“Shut up,” she says, turning around and glaring at Eva.

“You are just angry because you know it's true.”

Noora tries to gulp down the knot in her throat, but fails. “I hate you.”

Non-chalantly, Eva shrugs her shoulders. “Not surprising news.”

Noora clenches her fists and puts the coffee machine back on the counter, hard.

“I'm staying upstairs till they are coming.”

“Fine, drama queen.”

Noora shows her her middle finger before stalking upstairs, boiling with anger about Eva.

Of course she still stays the same idiot as before. Figures.

 

Her calm gets interrupted when it rings.

 

“Finally,” Noora mutters, just wanting to see for herself that Arielle is alright.  
As she comes downstairs, the door is already opened.

Eva stands there with crossed arms, looking at an old man in a suit.

“Who are you?” Noora asks from the stairs, interrupting whatever they were talking about before.

“I'm Mr. Amber. I worked for Mrs and Mrs Berg.”

With a frown, Noora comes closer. “Work?”

“Can I come inside? I have something to tell you.”

They sit down in the living room, Noora and Eva mirroring each other with crossed arms.

When Noora notices, she quickly drops her arms.

“So, I think they already told you. Arielle will now be in your custody in this house.”

Noora's heart stop. “'Your custody'?”

“Yes. They declared the both of you as parents in case something happened.”

“Wait, like us? Together?” Eva asks in disbelief, leaning forwards.

“Indeed. You are Miss Saetre and Miss Mohn, right?”

Silence.

Noora blinks a few times, still incredulous. How could they do that? Vilde knew exactly that Noora and Eva can't stand each other's guts.

“Well, is this surely necessary?” Eva says, looking like she bit into a lemon.

Mr Amber clears his throat. “Well, in case you can find another guardian who is suitable, we can change this. But for now -”

“We will find one,” Noora quickly says.

Mr Amber raises his brows. “Then I want to hear back from you until next Saturday.”

Eva just nods. “Count on it!”

After he left, Eva turns on Eva. “Did you know about this?”

“What the fuck, no! Of course not! Did you?”

“Do I look like I did?” Eva snaps back.

Noora rubs her temples while Eva storm off to the living room. “Fucking tragedy.”

 

A few hours later, the babysitter – a twelve-year-old girl – drops Arielle off.

As soon as she left, Arielle starts crying. Desperately Noora rocks her – in vain.

Eva scoffs. “How are we supposed to do this?”

“Just help me, Eva!” Noora says.

Eva takes her out of Noora arms, also rocking her – without any success.

“Arielle, come on, little girl,” Eva coos.

Arielle seems not impressed and screams just louder.

Noora tries to think of something. After a few seconds, she slowly starts singing Gjendinis badnlat.

Eva stares at her in disbelief, but then starts singing along.

They sing it four times until Arielle slowly starts calming down.

Noora's throat feels raspy while Eva puts Arielle into her bed.

“See? We can't do this!” Eva whispers, looking at Arielle.

“They choose us, Eva.”

“A dumb mistake, honestly.”

Noora scoffs. “Fine. We'll find someone else. But what if we don't? We should do the best for her.”

“The best for her were her fucking parents,” Eva replies harshly.

Noora feels like she hit her in her stomach.

“Eva, they are dead.”

“I'm very well aware of that, thank you.”

“Fuck you,” Noora says, shaking her head.

“Fuck you too.”

With a whimper, Arielle awakes again and the screaming game starts from scratch again.

This is going to be a long fucking week.

 

Noora cleaned the whole house for the obsequy. All the talking is quiet. Chris and Vilde's absence is painfully noticeable.

Noora tries to brush it off, going around with Arielle on her hip and Eva by her side.

They talk to their friends' grandparents, aunts, uncles, everyone. Nothing. Either they already have their own kids, are too busy with work or are far too old.  
Noora feels slightly relieved. If Vilde and Chris really wanted them, maybe that was the better way. She doesn't want to refuse their wish, although they are dead.  
After everyone left, Eva falls onto the couch with an annoyed sigh. “I think Chris' grandpa was perfectly fine. He could've taken her.”

“He needs a medical ventilator, Eva.”

“Still.”

Noora rolls her eyes while putting Arielle down, letting her play with some toys.

“You are incredible.”

“I know.”

With an eye roll she goes to the kitchen to make Arielle some food. She keeps talking.

“We should just make a schedule. So we see all our appointments and plan who's watching over her.”

“Seriously? What about money?”

“I make more than enough as boss of the newspaper. We can actually do this.”

“Sounds like you want to.”

Noora comes back with carrot mash, glaring at Eva. “You know exactly that it's not wanting.”

“Fine,” Eva says, holding up her hands. Then she frowns at Noora's food. “You don't actually think she will eat that.”

“Why not?” Noora asks while lifting Arielle up, putting her in the perch.

“It looks like vomit.”

Unfortunately, Arielle seems to either understand that or share her opinion. She cries, spitting out whatever Noora gets into her mouth.

“See?”

“Shut up,” Noora answers, clenching her hand around the spoon. “It's perfectly fine.”

With those words, Arielle spits whatever she had in her mouth at her.

Noora opens her mouth in disgust, looking down at her shirt. It doesn't make her feel better that Eva is giggling next to her, pouring some cornflakes onto the perch.

“Told you.”

Calmed down, Arielle grabs the cornflakes, eating them contently.

Throwing up her hands, Noora leaves the room to go shower.

 

“Oh god, diaper alarm,” Eva says, holding Arielle away from her with a grimace.

“So? Change it,” Noora answers, frowning.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Or are you scared of full diapers?”

Eva glares at her before going upstairs with her head held high.

Noora silently counts to ten. At nine she hears Eva's disgusted noise upstairs. “How can one baby produce that, seriously?”

Noora walks upstairs, holding back her laughter as she sees Eva with a peg on her nose.

“Seriously?”

Eva just points at Arielle. “This is inhuman.”

Noora makes a face as the smell reaches her. “Oh god, hurry up.”

Just at this moment the doorbell rings. Of course. Eva takes the chance to quickly sprint by Noora. “I'll open it!”

Noora sighs, holding her breath while going closer to the crying Arielle. She manages to change the diaper without throwing up, but she felt close to it a few times. She heads down with the baby on her arm, seeing that the neighbours came over.

“Noora, you have -” Eva starts, but Noora interrupts her.

“Save it.”

Eva just shrugs and grins while the neighbours stare at Noora.

“Um, you got poo on your cheek,” one woman says.

Horrified Noora touches her face with her free hand and feels something wet.

Eva just laughs as Noora shoves Arielle at her and sprints back upstairs.

She hates Eva, she hates her.

 

Changing diapers doesn't get easier, it seems. Neither does sticking to the schedule Noora hung up.

Eva and she are constantly arguing about it, especially because both have a full-time job.

“No, you can't have Saturday! I gotta train all day for the appearance!” Eva just means while Noora tries again to feed Arielle – still without any success.

Noora is slightly hurt because seriously, her cooking is not that bad. She makes noises at Arielle while trying to get the spoon into her mouth. Then she puts it down with a sigh and turns around.

“Eva, the newspaper has to be out by Sunday. I need the day there.”

“Nope.”

“Eva!”

Arielle starts crying again and they try to calm her down by singing together.

It's like a daily routine now. Noora is tired and barely sleeps, although she still has the bed alone.

The tension between her and Eva grows bigger and bigger and she can feel that one of them is going to snap soon. Probably Eva.

She takes the now slightly calmer Arielle out of the highchair. “Eva, stop being so stubborn.”

They go into the bathroom where Noora leaves in a bath for Arielle, still Eva in her back.

“I'm not stubborn. Between you and me, we both know whose career is more important.”

Noora shoots daggers at her while undressing Arielle who luckily calmed down completely by now, staring fascinated at the water.

“You can't be selfish when you have a kid!”

“I don't have a kid. We don't have a kid! This is Chris and Vilde's kid!” Eva snaps back.

Noora flinches at the names, carefully putting Arielle in the water and answering in a calm voice. “Eva, you know what I meant.”

Silence.

Noora just sits down on the ground, still not looking at Eva. “You know, I get it. It's hard. We both never planned to have this life. But we have it now. We have to make the best out of it.”

She sees Eva sit down next to her, glancing at Arielle. “I know.”

They watch the baby play in the water for a while and Noora feels thankful for the silence.

“Oh no.”

Noora looks at Eva. “What?”

“She's making the pooping face.”

“What?”

“She's making the pooping face!”

They both spring up, Eva taking Arielle while Noora runs to the toilette, trying to get it open through the child safety lock. “It won't budge!”

“Quicker, Noora!” Eva panics, holding Arielle over the toilette.

Without thinking Noora just grabs Eva's cap from her head, holding it under the baby's butt.

“Noora!” Eva protests, but it's already too late.

They stare each other for a while before Noora starts laughing.

“This was my favourite cap!”

Noora's laughing grows and Arielle laughs with her. Eva pouts. “Not funny.”

“Come on, a little bit.”

“Okay, maybe,” Eva admits with a small grin. “I will never wear it again, though.”

They smile at each other before getting Arielle back into the bathtub and watching over her together.

While drying her off, Noora stops mid-motion. “Eva?”

“Yeah?”

“What is this?” Noora points at a big mole on Arielle's back.

“A mole?” Eva suggests not really helpfully.

“It looks weird.” She bites her lip, worrying it with her teeth. “I think we should let someone see that.”


	3. Let's talk about relationships

Anxiously Noora sits in the waiting room, swaying a quietly crying Arielle in her arms. What if something truly is wrong?

“Miss Saetre?”

Noora forces herself to not jump up to quickly and goes into the room.

A blonde woman awaits her, her hair neatly tied into a ponytail. She seems not much older than Noora herself. She smiles at their arrival and stands up. “Hi. I'm Dr Aspeflaten. How can I help you?”

“Arielle has this weird mole. I don't know if it is potentially dangerous.”

Dr Aspeflaten just nods, carefully taking Arielle out of her arms and setting her down. “Where?”

“On her back.”

While the doctor checks it out, Noora lets herself fall down onto a chair, burying her hands in her hair. How did this become her life?

“Are you okay?”

Noora flinches and looks up, Dr Aspeflaten staring at her.

“No – yeah. I mean, yeah.” Noora huffs out a shaky laugh. “I've never been better.”

“You seem really stressed.” She takes a closer look at Arielle's mole. “Maybe you should take some time for yourself. Take a bath, drink a glass of wine, just relax.”

She worries her lips before she nods. “Maybe. It's just – I don't know anything about kids. Vilde was the first to have a baby and she's amazing with Arielle and I – I just would've called her, but now she's – anyway, now I can't ask someone about it. I – it's just stressing me out. I can't call her, not anymore. I have no idea what I'm doing.”

She quickly closes her mouth. Where the hell did this all come from?

Mari just smiles sympathetically. Before she can answer, though, Noora beats her to it.

“Is Arielle okay?”

“She is. It's harmless.”

Noora exhales, closing her eyes shortly. “Thank god.” She flinches as Dr Aspeflaten puts a hand on her.

“You should really take care of yourself.”

Noora smiles weakly. “Thanks, Dr Aspeflaten.”

She takes the baby and gives it to Noora. “Call me Mari.”

Mari is really pretty. Noora notices how her cheeks flush and quickly lowers her gaze. “Thanks, Mari. Goodbye!”

“Bye!”

 

She just nips at her second glass of wine as Eva gets home. Or maybe it's the third. She doesn't know.

“Evvvaaaa!” she cheers, turning around in the chair and nearly falling off of it.

Eva looks at her with a frown. “Did you drink?”

“Eva, Eva, Eva.”

“What?”

Noora pouts and stands up, quickly steadying herself on the other woman. “I thought about us. Remember our first date? It was so horrible.”

Eva raises her brows and takes a look at the nearly empty bottle of wine. “You are drunk.”

“I mean, you are so gorgeous and I think I had a little crush on you until you turned out to be a bitch.” With a giggle she shrugs her shoulders. She feels Eva's hands freeze on her for a moment. “Oh, yeah. I never told you, right?” She cocks her head. “But you are really pretty.” She raises her one hand and begins moving her finger over Eva's features, from the eyebrows to her cheeks to her lips.

First Eva stares at her before grabbing her wrist. “Stop. You're drunk off your mind.”

“Oh, pffft.”

Eva sighs and leads her slowly upstairs.

“You know what? You are a bitch. And now I'm raising a child with you. If that's not weird ass karma ...”

“You believe in karma?” Eva asks, opening the door to the bedroom.

“I do. I believe some people seriously need to get their ass kicked.”

Eva just grins, but it quickly vanishes as Noora tries to get rid of her clothes.

She turns around. “Get some sleep and get sober.”

Confused Noora looks over to where Eva just stood. Then she shrugs and lets herself onto the bed. She sleeps in a matter of seconds.

 

Noora wakes up, her head hurting a bit. She sits up, observing her clothes strewn across the room. Oh god. A look at the clock tells her it's already 7 pm. She remembers getting home at 5 pm, but everything after that? She vaguely remembers Eva, but that's it. Hopefully she didn't embarrass herself. Eva would tease her for the rest of her lifetime.

She quickly dresses up in some old shirt, ties her hair up and then goes downstairs. Hopefully Eva took care of Arielle. She stops in her tracks when she hears voices coming out of the living room. A female voice.

With a frown Noora tramps in the room, hands on her hips. “Eva?”

Her annoyance vanishes when she sees the woman in a suit on the couch. She smiles thinly at Noora.

“I'm Mrs Weinberg, from the childcare. Miss Mohn told me that you feel sick.”

Eva makes gestures behind Weinberg's back, pointing at Weinberg.

Noora blinks a few times before clearing her throat. “Um, yeah. But I feel better now.”

“Good. Then you can join us.”

She goes to sit next to Eva, trying to keep all her questions inside.

“Like I told Miss Mohn, I'm here to see that you take good care of Arielle. I will visit randomly to check in.”

Noora looks at Eva, but Eva just shrugs helplessly.

“Okay, Mrs Weinberg.” Noora smiles politely.

“Let's start with some questions. Where do you see yourself in five years?”

“Well, I'm the boss of a journal desk, 'daglig likhet'. You may have heard of it. I want to expand it out of Oslo in all of Norway.”

Weinberg leans back, raising her brows.

“Oh, I forgot to include Arielle. Let me start again, I -”

“Thank you, Miss Saetre.”

Noora feels herself blush and has to suppress the urge to elbow the smirking Eva.

“Miss Mohn?”

“I'm a professional dancer. If we win the championship this month, we will enter the European Championship. Of course I would take Arielle with me.”

Noora huffs quietly while Weinberg nods.

“Good. So, as far as I know, neither of you are in a relationship?”

Eva frowns on her side. Noora feels equally confused. What has that to do -

“Okay, let me say it differently: You are not sleeping with each other?”

“Oh my god, no!”

“No no no, definitely not!” Eva adds, shaking her head.

“Good. That'd complicate this situation.” Weinberg leans forward, her mien serious. “Listen, we want to avoid that Arielle loses even more people she's close to. She deserves a stable family.”

“Of course,” Noora says, her heart stinging. Are her and Eva really stable?

 

This night, Arielle won't sleep. She keeps on crying and screaming while Noora carries her around, gently swaying her.

Eva walks shortly behind her, rubbing her eyes. “Is she sick?”

“No, I think she's just overtired.”

Eva sighs, taking her out of Noora's arms, humming quietly into her ear.

They try a lot. They sing to her. They turn on the TV. They give her her favourite toys. Nothing helps.

“Maybe we should -”, Noora yawns, “- we should drive a little bit around.”

So they go to Noora's car, Eva sitting in the back with Arielle, still humming some children songs. After two hours, Arielle stops crying. She is still awake, though, staring at Noora with wide blue eyes. Eva fell asleep, her hair falling like a waterfall over her face.

She resists the urge to stroke them out of Eva's face and sighs. This seems like the start of a really shitty day.

After they put Arielle upstairs to finally sleep, Noora gets dressed. Today a bigger journal desk will visit them and maybe promote daglig likhet. She can feel her heart already beating fast as she grabs her bag.

“Wait, where the hell are you going?” Eva asks, looking at her over the coffee cup in her hand.

“I told you. Today is important, I gotta be there.”

“What about Arielle? Noora, I also -”

“It's on the schedule.” Noora points to it, raising her brows.

“Noora, please. Today is our final training for the championship, press is gonna be there -”

“I've been planning this for three months, Eva. There are many mums and dads on our block who totally love you, call them.”

She hears Eva's curses as she closes the door and hurries to the car. It won't be that bad for Eva to take Arielle for one day.

 

Noora can't wipe the smile of her face during the drive home. The meeting was good and they agreed to promote her. Her newspaper! Excitedly, she thrums on the steering wheel. Today may started shittily, but it's worth it. She makes her way to the house, still grinning and opens the door. “Eva?”

No response.

With a frown, she makes her way upstairs.

“But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.”

What the hell is Eva singing?

She slowly opens the door to Arielle's room, watching Eva swaying Arielle in her arms.

“What are you singing?”

“Everyone likes Radiohead. Would you mind?”

Noora rolls her eyes, but stays quiet.

“What the hell am I doing here?” Eva looks directly at Noora, her face annoyed. “I don't belong here.”

Noora crosses her arms while Eva puts the sleeping Arielle in the cradle.

“What the -”

Eva shushes her, storming out of the room. Noora follows her. “This song is depressing.”

“Oh, sorry, am I supposed to act like I'm happy? Because I'm not,” Eva hisses back.

“What? Did you think parenthood was easy?”

“Of course you like it. Your old life was miserable.”

Noora raises her brows. “Excuse me? My old life was great.”

“No, my old life was great,” Eva says.

“Of course you'd say that. The only thing you care about is getting laid.”

Eva spins around, glaring at her. “Well, at least I get laid. To find somebody willing to sleep with you, you'd first have to find somebody who can fucking stand you.”

Noora gulps, clenching her fists. How dare she?

She stomps the stairs down after Eva. “Now you shouldn't ride a motorcycle, your kid's parents died in a car crash!”

“She's not my kid!” Eva says, her voice trembling. “She's not.”

“So, who's kid is she then?” Noora asks, staring Eva down.

Eva opens her mouth, then closes it again. Without another word, she turns around and slams the door shut.

Noora's eyes sting as she hears Eva drive away.

 

She misses them. She misses Vilde's voice, how she'd laugh about the most stupid things, how she could always cheer Noora up. She can't imagine how it is for Arielle. She may be little and won't remember much, but she lost both of her parents in the matter of a few minutes.

Noora searches for old videos of them – Vilde and Chris recorded everything since Arielle was born – and sits down on the couch, cuddled up in a big blanket and presses play.  
She smiles and she cries, watching them play with Arielle. They were such good parents. Are her and Eva too?

She loses track of time after that. Somewhen the door opens and Eva stands in the door frame.

Noora sits up and pauses the video. “I'm sorry. I said a lot of shitty things.”

Eva sighs, letting herself fall next to Noora. “Me too.” Then she looks at the TV. “What are you watching?”

Noora smiles slightly. “Old videos of Vilde and Chris. I wanted to hear their voices.”

Eva and her exchange a look. Noora turns away after a few seconds, her nose reddening.

“I wanted you to see this.”

It's a short video. Vilde and Chris are in Arielle's room, at this point just renovated. They argue about the colour of the walls and the carpet and other dumb stuff.

Eva next to her laughs shortly. Noora grins.

“So it's okay that we're horrible parents and wanna kill each other all the time?” Eva says amused.

“I guess yes,” Noora says, sitting back so she can look better at Eva. Then she gets serious. “We should stop trying to fit into their lives. We are totally different.”  
Eva also leans back, sighing. “I hate this place. Some pictures are really ugly.”

Noora has to snort at that, but has to admit that she's right. “We are still acting like they'll come back soon, but they won't.”

They stare at each other for a minute before Eva scoots closer to her, slinging an arm around Noora's shoulders.

Noora leans into her and just closes her eyes. Breathing feels easier again.


	4. We are the hearts

The first thing they remove are any horrendous pictures. Then they move on to other things, to decorations, to books they'll never read, yes, even to Eva's bike.

A part of Noora feels guilty, but another one is relieved. Now it feels more like home than intruding a stranger's house. She starts filling the closet with her clothes, the bathroom with her shampoo and deodorant. Eva also litters her stuff all over the place; it feels more like home than ever before.

The tense atmosphere between her and Eva lightens. She just rolls her eyes now when Eva brings home another girl or boy, throwing them out before breakfast.  
Somehow, they are kind of a weird little family.

 

Noora holds Arielle's hand while she stands, trying to get her to walk. “Come on, Arielle, you can do it!”

She hears Eva's snort while she picks Arielle up. “Seriously?”

Noora pouts and follows her into the kitchen. “It's weird. She should've started talking or walking by now.”

Eva rolls her eyes and shortly puts a hand on Noora's cheek. “Stop worrying. She will eventually.”

Noora tries – and fails – to hide the blush on her cheek.

“If you say so.”

Arielle giggles in Eva's arms and Noora can't help but smile.

 

“What do you mean? How much more?” Noora says into her phone, balancing Arielle on her other side.

“100.000 Krone? Are you kidding me?”

Noora sighs and closes her eyes to take a deep breath. She barely hears the guy talking on the other side anymore. Fuck.

She ends the call with another sigh.

With a gnawing feeling in her stomach she sits down, putting Arielle on her lap. The girl looks up at her with big eyes.

Noora quickly sets up a grin, kissing her on the forehead.

“Everything's gonna be alright, baby girl. Promise.”

 

Later that day, Noora takes a nice bath, having Eva downstairs to watch over Arielle.

She put on some music and leans back, letting the warm water relax her muscles.

“Noora!”

Noora instantly sits up, water splashing around her.

“Noora! She's standing! She is standing!”

“Oh my god!” Noora screams back and scrambles out of the water, throwing on a towel and running downstairs. “Stall her!”

“How am I supposed to stall her?” Eva screams back as Noora nearly falls over one of Arielle plush teddies.

As she comes into the living room, dripping wet and seeing Arielle standing there, she can't help but laugh.

“She is standing!”

She looks at Eva who is beaming too. “All on her own!”

Noora knees down and stretches out her arms, one metre away from Arielle. “Come here,” she coos and tries not to let out a delighted shout as Arielle walks to her.

“She can walk!” Noora says, hugging Arielle close to her chest.

“See? Good parenting,” Eva jokes, tousling the baby's hair. “But now you should really continue bathing. You stink.”

Noora just lightly kicks her against the shin before settling Arielle down.

She will never forget this day.

The next days still center around Arielle being able to walk. Either one of them or both go after her, holding out arms in case she stumbles. It needs a bit until they realise that it's not only a blessing, but also a curse. Arielle can now quickly reach thinks she shouldn't reach.

But still, it's the best gift of the week.

Additionally to that, Arielle slowly starts eating Noora's food.

“I knew that I am not that bad of a cook!” Noora laughs, hugging Eva in the spur of a moment.

Eva just hums, hugging her back. “Yes, you are indeed a decent cook.”

Noora draws back, raising her eyebrows. “Only decent?”

Eva laughs and pinching Noora in her arm before walking away. “Decent.”

“Screw you,” Noora says, but without any heat in it. Still smiling, she turns around and continues feeding Arielle.

 

The next day they go grocery shopping, together.

Noora always wondered why Eva liked shopping with Arielle so much, but as she sees the many smiles Eva gets from women and men, she has a guess.  
She turns to Eva, hands on her hips. “Say, did you use Arielle to flirt with people?”

Eva grins, shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe.”

“Okay, let me see it.”

“See what?”

“Do your magic.”

“You want me to pick you up?” Eva asks, incredulously.

Noora nods, crossing her arms. “Scared?”

“Isn't that a bit childish?”

Noora snorts, rolling her eyes. “Way to kill the joy.”

“Hey,” Eva suddenly begins, holding out some spice, “I've read that that's good for kids. How do you pronounce it? Kai?”

“Chai,” Noora corrects her, eyebrows raised.

“You seem really good at languages.”

“Well, a little. I mean, I lived in Madrid, so I'm pretty good at Spanish. So – ohhh.”

Eva winks at her, putting the spice back.

“You're good.”

“Noora?”

Noora turns around. “Oh, Dr. - Mari! Nice to see you!” She looks over he shoulder to Eva. “She's Arielle's doctor.”

“Um, hey, Mari,” Eva says, not really excited.

“Is that your girlfriend?” Mari asks, nodding at Eva.

“Oh, no no,” Noora quickly says, shaking her head.

“We just raise Arielle together,” Eva adds on, shrugging her shoulders.

“Noora told you're a really good doctor! And -”

“Eva, could you maybe, just, walk away a bit? Thanks,” Noora says, her cheeks already blushing.

“So, how does this work?” Mari says with a smile.

“Um, we have a schedule. A big schedule, actually.”

“Does this schedule have any free room for a dinner?”

Noora feels her heart stutter, then speed up. “A dinner? Um, yeah, sure! Sure!”

“Okay, I'll call you later,” Mari means, smiling brightly.

“See you.”

Noora searches for Eva and finds her a few metres further. “Did you eavesdrop?” Noora asks, not being able to suppress her grin.

Eva just rolls her eyes.

“You were right. This really is a good place to meet people.” She feels Eva's gaze on her back as she walks off, but tries not to think too much of it.

 

Noora's really excited before their dinner, even dressing up in a red dress she once bought in a too expensive boutique.

Eva wiggles her brows as she sees her. “Oh, someone is excited for Dr. Love.”

“Stop calling her that.”

Just at this moment, the doorbell rings. Noora runs downstairs, nearly tripping over her feet before opening the door.

“Hey, Mari!”

Mari looks at her, smiling. “You look – wow. Better keep it PG in front of the kids.”

Eva rolls her eyes as Noora turns back to kiss Arielle's forehead. “Behave well.”

Mari nods at Eva, and Eva nods back. “Call me if you need me,” she tells Noora as they leave, leaning against the door frame.

Noora quietly wonders what happened to the old Eva, but she likes this one definitely more.

 

“Where are we going?”, Noora asks, her arms hooked with Mari's.

“You don't like surprises, hm?” Mari asks, grinning a bit.

“Not really.”

They enter a fancy restaurant, promptly being led to their table by a waitress.

Noora looks at Mari with wide eyes.

“I treat the chef's kids,” Mari explains, winking at her.

Noora blushes yet again.

The dinner seems expensive, but tastes so good. Noora can't believe it. After all those failed dates, it seems that she found someone right to date.

They talk a little, about their jobs, their lives, Arielle.

It's fun and Noora feels how she begins to relax.

Their legs even touch under the table.

Just at this moment, Noora's phone rings. She sighs as she sees Eva's name on the display.

“Eva, what is it? I -”

“I don't wanna talk to you. I wanna talk to Dr. Aspeflaten,” Eva interrupts her, sounding serious.

Noora hands Mari the phone with a frown.

Mari listens, the nods. “Take her to the ER in St. Augustus. I worked there once. We'll meet there.”

Noora stares at her in horror and leans forward. “Did something happen?”

“It seems like Arielle has a high temperature. Eva will probably need a few minutes to arrive at the hospital and -”

Noora jumps up, her eyes wide. “Oh god.”

She doesn't wait for Mari to follow her and goes out of the room.

 

Noora watches the crying Arielle with worry. “What if it's something serious?”

Eva sighs, rubbing her forehead. “I don't know, Noora.”

Mari comes in. “It's an infection. We'll give you medicine to treat her with and it should be over in a few days.”

Noora breathes out in relief. “Thank god.”

“Stop by me first thing in the morning.”

Noora takes Mari's hand and squeezes it shortly. “Really, just – thanks.” She hesitates for a second before taking another step closer, pressing a short kiss on Mari's lips.

Mari smiles, brushing a strand of Noora's hair behind her ear. “Call you later?”

Noora nods, smiling back.


	5. Beautiful Undone

With tired eyes Noora sits on the table, going through their bills.

She barely hears Eva's “Arielle's temperature is coming down.”

“Mhm,” Noora says, biting her lips.

Eva comes to the table and sits down next to her. “What's up?”

“Well, daycare is more expensive than we thought. And then you add the hospital visit. It's like you need to sell a kidney or something to pay for all of that.”

“Kids are expensive. We knew that before,” Eva says, shrugging her shoulders.

Noora goes on, “And of course, I still have to somehow pay 100.000 Krone for this freaking agency to promote, print and spread my newspaper all over Oslo.”

She sighs, putting her empty coffee cup in the sink.

“Where do those flowers come from?” Eva asks, nodding towards the white roses on the table.

“Oh, um, Mari sent me them. I didn't call her back yet. It was our first date and a disaster. God.”

“Don't stress about the money, Noora. We'll be fine, promise.”

“Well, yeah. I just have to put a stop to the promotion of my newspaper. I can't afford it at the moment.”

“Wait, what?”

“It's fine. I'll just have to start over in a few years, I guess.” Noora rubs her temples and leans back against the sink.

Eva looks at her for a while before saying: “You know, if you want to, I could give you money.”

“What? No, no. I would never take your money.”

“It's fine, I have savings.”

“Eva -”

“Noora, listen. I want to. I wanna help you. We are raising a freaking kid together. And just because someone helps you out, doesn't mean that you failed. It just means that you are not alone in this.”

Noora looks at her, awestruck. Then she blinks a few times and leans forward. “Fine. But I'll only take it as an investment. And I'll pay you back.”

Eva grins. “Deal.”

“And hey, as an investor, you get 2% of the earnings! And a discount of 10% for the newspaper!”

“15%.”

“10%. It's a really great discount.” Then she lets out a long breath she didn't even know she held. “Thank you.” She slings her arms around Eva, hugging her tightly. “Thank you so much.”

Eva just hugs her back, chuckling a bit.

Noora takes a step back, all energetic again. “Okay, dinner, tonight, just you and me, and on me.”

They hire a babysitter; Noora gives her all the important numbers. It's hard to leave the house without Arielle, just the two of them together.

They go to a nice restaurant, talk, eat, drink wine.

So this is how their first date could have been, years ago.

Noora smiles as she takes a sip and Eva smiles back right at her.

“You got something -” Noora points at her own lips.

Eva gets a little red around the nose as she takes her napkin, trying to wipe it away. “Gone?”

Noora grins and leans forward, wetting her thumb and wiping it away. “There.”

Eva stares at her. “Did you just mum me?”

Noora pouts, blushing. “No.”

“You totally mummed me.”

Noora kicks her lightly in the shin and takes another sip of her wine.

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Fuck, of course,” Noora says, slightly tipsy, sitting atop Eva's motorcycle.

“Okay, then put your hands here.” Eva explains to her how to handle it, but Noora only listens with half an ear. She just wants to drive!

“I'm on a freaking motorcycle!” Noora screams cheerily, interrupting Eva mid-sentence.

Eva starts laughing. “Yes, you are.” Then she points at a metal thing. “Don't let go of the clutch.”

“Let go?” Noora asks, letting go in the same breath.

“No -”

The motorcycle slips away under Noora's butt, driving alone a few metres before crashing into a trash can.

“Oh my god, I'm so so sorry,” Noora says, looking at Eva with big eyes.

“It's fine. You okay?”

Before Noora can even answer, she hears an engine roar. She turns around just in time to see a bus crash into the motorcycle.

“Oh my god.”

Eva sighs and closes her eyes, sitting down.

“Are you mad? I swear, I thought you said let go. Maybe we should talk to the driver and – I don't know.”

 

Noora keeps apologising as they make their way home, although Eva keeps saying “Don't worry about it.”

“I'm gonna pay for it, promise.”

Eva laughs. “No, it's fine, okay.” She grabs Noora by her shoulders. “Really.”

“I feel so bad,” Noora says, biting her lower lip.

“It's just a bike, okay? It's fine.”

“Do you just say that because you are gonna start crying if I keep talking about your bike?”

Eva snorts, boxing her lightly against her arm. “Careful.”

Eva pays the babysitter while Noora watches the sleeping Arielle and smiles.

“I think you guys make a really cute couple,” the babysitter says, grinning and leaves.

Noora and Eva just smile at each other.

Noora feels her heart stutter in her chest as Eva comes closer, their lips brushing against each other.

Then she pulls Eva in, pressing her lips onto hers and closing her eyes.

Eva's hands make their way onto Noora's back, pulling her even closer.

Noora smiles a bit, slinging her arms around Eva's neck to deepen the kiss.

It is breathtaking – quite literally.

Noora stares at her, licking her lips. “Wow.”

Eva grins, taking her hand. “Want more wow?”

“Oh god, that's so cheesy,” Noora giggles.

Eva chuckles and drags her upstairs with her.

 

They lie in their bed after, Noora's head on Eva's chest.

“Do you think they planned this?”

“Us? No. They tried before, remember?”

Noora snorts, burying her head further down. “Oh yeah, I remember.” Then she tilts her head up, kissing Eva softly. She could stay like this forever.

Suddenly, Eva grins.

“Oh oh.”

Eva reaches behind Noora's back, grabbing something of the drawer. “Ta-daaa!”

It's the bag of weed from Arielle's first birthday.

“Oh god, we can't. Arielle's asleep and -”

“Exactly,” Eva says. “She's asleep.”

“No. Absolutely not. We won't smoke that.”

Eva pouts, cocking her head.

But then, Noora smiles, snapping the bag out of Eva's hands. “But we can bake it.”

The kitchen looks like a mess after they finished baking brownies, dough still on their mouths from tasting it. They giggle a lot, boxing each other and stealing kisses.

They take half of the brownies and sit down in the living room, turning on the TV. Of course one of Arielle's kid series is still on, but they keep watching it anyway.

As soon as they start to sing, Eva jumps up, holding out her hand. “Come on, let's dance!”

Noora laughs. “You're crazy!” She takes her hand, however, and soon they sway to some children songs in the room, trying not to fall over from laughing.

After some time, they sit down again. A song comes on about the sun and the moon, never seeing each other.

“Are sun and moon friends?” Eva asks, her head on Noora's shoulders.

“Best friends,” Noora corrects her and kisses her temple.

Eva just rolls her eyes and snuggles closer, closing her eyes.

After listening to Eva's breathing even out, Noora falls asleep, too.

 

The next morning, a ringing wakes them both up.

“What?” Noora mumbles, squinting her eyes at Eva.

Eva sits up, grabbing something next to her. “Hello?”

“Eva, that's the baby monitor.”

“Where's the fucking phone?”

“I think that was the door,” Noora adds, sitting up.

While Eva quickly throws something over, Noora goes to Arielle's room, tickling and making her laugh.

“It's Weinberg!”

Noora looks up to Eva in shock. “What? Now? Worst timing ever, fuck.” She jumps up, giving Eva Arielle. “Okay, take her downstairs, clean up and get rid of the drugs.”

While Eva runs downstairs, Noora begins cleaning upstairs, quickly dressing and tying her hair up. Then she joins Eva downstairs, helps her to clean the kitchen, sprays some apple spray around for better air.

“Wait, there's Arielle?” Noora asks, looking at Eva with a frown.

“Fuck.” Eva runs off and leaves Noora to open the door.

“Good morning, Mrs Weinberg!” Noora greets her, smiling brightly. She guides her inside to the living room and sits down with her. Eva joins them with Arielle a second later.

“You seem to have settled in a little bit more?”

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Eva says.

“And so did Arielle. She's walking now!” Noora says proudly.

“So, how's it between you two? Any tension?”

“Oh, we're good,” Noora says. She tries her hardest not to blush.

She and Eva share a look. Maybe they looked at each other to happily, or their smiles gave them away.

“Did you two have intercourse?”

Now Noora really blushes and Eva starts laughing awkwardly.

“So, do you plan on marrying?”

“Oh, not … not yet,” Noora means.

“We won't let this affect Arielle, promise,” Eva says.

“Okay, listen. I don't care if you pretend this never happened or if you get married. But work this out before it affects Arielle.”

“We will, Mrs Weinberg,” Noora says.

Noora and Eva share another look, and Eva just shrugs.

“Oh, brownies. I can take one?” Mrs Weinberg says.

“Oh god, no!” Noora jumps up, slapping it out of her hand. “They are really bad, it's an insult to my baking.”

“Well, your house, your food.”

They wave after her as she leaves.

“That was freaking close,” Eva laughs.

“That's not funny!” Noora says, but then she has to giggle too.

What a way to start the day.

 

They join a street festival later that week. It's fun.

Arielle gets her face painted like a butterfly, and after Eva teases Noora, Noora gets hers painted like a cat. However, she also then gets Eva to get hers painted like a tiger.

They hold hands, giggling with each other and giving each other pecks on the cheeks. Like a sappy teenage couple.

Suddenly, some girl comes up to Eva. “Hey Eva! I heard about your promotion. Trondheim, huh?”

Noora frowns, looking to Eva. “Trondheim?”

“We're still discussing.”

“Well, Irene sounded pretty sure about you going.”

“We'll see,” Eva says, looking a bit nervous.

Noora watches the girl leave before turning to Eva. “What was that about?”

“Nothing.”

“Eva,” Noora means, crossing her arms.

“Fine. Irene just offered me a job in Trondheim. I'd lead an own dance school.”

“You said no, though, right?”

“I didn't wanna be rude.”

“So, why didn't you tell me about it?”

“It's not like I will take it anyway,” Eva says, putting Arielle down and taking her hand.

“But you want to.”

“Of course! It's a huge opportunity!”

“Why didn't you just tell me?” Noora says, grabbing Arielle's other hand.

“Because I knew you'd get upset.”

“Upset? I'm not upset.”

Eva rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

“Honestly, do you think about taking the job?”

“Yes, I'm thinking about it, fine.” Eva sighs. “I would've jumped at this opportunity before.”

“Before Arielle and me?” Noora asks, lifting Arielle up and kissing her forehead.

Eva stays silent.

“So, what is your plan? Taking us with you or -”

“I don't know, okay? It's hard to think for three.”

“Because you still see this as temporarily, right? That one day, you can just leave and be done with this.”

“That's not true. I gave up so much for this. Just to play this freaking part.”

“Play this part. So that's it, huh?”

“Noora -”

“Have you been pretending with Arielle?”

“No, I love her, I -”

“So just me then.” Noora swallows hard, trying not to cry. “Just take the freaking job.” And then she turns around and leaves, tears streaming down her face.

 

A few hours later, Noora hears the door open and close.

Arielle is already asleep upstairs.

Noora's eyes are still red from crying, her hair a tousled mess from lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling for too long.

Eva comes in, looking as bad as Noora feels. Noora can see the tears streaks in her make-up.

They quietly stare at each other for a while, waiting, careful, longing.

Noora swallows, wishes she could just jump into Eva's arms and forget about all of this mess.

Eva needs three tries until she finds her voice. “Can I sit next to you?”

Noora just nods, scooting a bit to the side.

The distance between them feels like miles.

“I'm sorry,” Eva begins, looking at her knees. “I said things I shouldn't have said.”

Noora shrugs, playing with her fingers to avoid looking at Eva and instantly forgiving her.

Eva takes a deep breath before turning to her. “Noora, I – maybe I did pretend. But only in the beginning. I – I don't pretend anymore. Not with Arielle. And especially not with you.”

Noora now carefully lifts her head and glances at her.

Eva sees that as an invitation to go on. “Noora, I – you are amazing. Arielle is amazing. We three, somehow, are a family. And I'd never give that up. Not even for an opportunity like that.” She grins, slightly, but Noora sees it and can't stop staring at her lips.

“Eva, you don't have to -”

“Yes. I don't have to. But I want to. I want this. I want you.”

Noora stares at Eva, mouth slightly open. “You -”

“Yes, Noora.” Eva takes a deep breath, scooting closer, carefully intertwining their hands. “I want you.”

Noora snorts, incredulously. “I want you too.”

They kiss, messily, bumping into each other. They laugh, clinging to each other for dear life, their lips only parting to take in deep breaths before diving deep into kisses again.

This might never be perfect. This might always be messy and complicated. But it will be loving, open, happy. And that's all they could ever ask for.


End file.
